Digimon Adventure Zero Two: An Alternate Story
by Shannaro-sama
Summary: Three years after the eight Chosen Children saved the Digital World, darkness began rising again, threatening the peace of the Digital World. But with new threats, new heroes are born. Can the new Chosen Children save the Digital World like their predecessors before them? R & R!
1. And So It Begins Again

**A/N: My first ever Digimon story. Hope you like it.**

**Second A/N: Alternate outfits for characters and usage of Japanese honorifics and terms.**

**Warning: Might contain swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. No way.**

* * *

It's been three years since they had saved the Digital World and the Real World from the forces of evil that threatened them. It was an unforgettable summer, and it was an experience that had changed their lives forever.

Yagami Taichi is now in the eighth grade and became the captain of the soccer team in his middle school. Ishida Yamato became the vocalist and bass player for a rock band called the Teenage Wolves and as a result, was very popular among girls. Takenouchi Sora began learning the art of flower arranging with her mother, stopped playing soccer and began playing tennis. Izumi Koushiro is now in his first year in middle school and the president of the Computer Club. Tachikawa Mimi had moved to America because her parents became terrified of the Digimon that appeared in Odaiba. Kido Jō is a senior in a private middle school and is studying hard for the high school entrance exams. Yagami Hikari is now in fifth grade and has a digital camera that she ties around her neck, with which she takes dozens of photos. Takaishi Takeru and his mother had decided to move to Odaiba in order to stay closer to his older brother and father.

The Chosen Children's Digimon had moved to File City in File Island. The mayor of the city, Jijimon was very happy to know that they were joining his city. They have started working on different jobs to make money for living.

Agumon became the manager of City Bank where he stores items for Digimon. Gabumon began helping a Drimogemon in a treasure hunting business in Mt. Infinity. Piyomon works in a shop and works in shifts with other Digimon. Tentomon became a food finder as he goes to several areas around File Island and collects food. Palmon works in a Meat Farm with a Vegimon and a Tanemon. Gomamon began helping a Whamon in transporting Digimon from place to another. Patamon works in the same shop as Piyomon. Tailmon works in the city's restaurant as a waitress.

However, things in the Digital World became VERY different…

* * *

**And So It Begins… Again**

In a dark room that is only lit by several monitors was a… chair. Footsteps were heard coming from the shadowy alleys before the figure entered room.

The figure was just a boy with messy blue hair. The boy was wearing a black, shiny full-body suit with golden belt around his waist that holds a black whip. He was also wearing golden long gloves and matching boots, along with a dark purple cape. On his eyes were goggle-like black shades that had dark purple lens, hiding his eyes.

With a smirk on his face, he sat on his chair and looked at the monitors. A green worm-like Digimon with large blue eyes was following him. While looking at the monitors, the boy saw a very interesting thing in one of the Digimon. The Digimon was a white cat with long purple-striped tail that had a golden ring; you guessed it: Tailmon. The thing that interested the boy was the golden ring itself, and he wanted to know what purpose it serves.

"Wormmon, that golden ring around that feline's tail, what does it do?" The boy asked with a slightly masculine voice.

The Digimon known as Wormmon frowned; he knew that the boy is very curious and wants to know everything. "That is called a Holy Ring. This ring gives Tailmon great power relative to her holiness and without it, she's as weak as a Rookie."

The boy smirked. "Great power, you say? This Holy Ring might help me a lot." He chuckled a little.

Wormmon's frown never left his face. "Ken-chan…"

* * *

In File City, the Digimon were working their hardest like every single day. Suddenly, a flying Digimon made them stop before it landed in front of them. It was a white horse-like Digimon with gray wings and a red mask that covered the upper side of his face; Its tail was blond in color. There was also a black ring-like thing around its neck.

"Where is Tailmon?" It asked in a cold voice.

An orange Digimon shaped like marshmallow with orange wings flew towards the horse-like Digimon then stopped in front of it. "Unimon! Snap out of it!" Patamon shouted, but his shouting fell on deaf ears.

"That won't help, Patamon." An orange dinosaur-like Digimon told his friend before standing next to him. "He's being controlled by the Digimon Kaiser, and the only way to revert him back to his former self is by destroying that Dark Ring."

Patamon had a sad look on his face. "I know."

"Here I am! What do you want?!" Tailmon demanded while running towards her friends.

"Tailmon, I want the Holy Ring that you posses."

"Why? Why do you want my ring?"

"Kaiser-sama wants it."

"I will never hand you my Holy Ring!"

"Very well then. I will not go easy on you." He opened his mouth and charged up a blue ball of energy before releasing it. "Holy Shot!"

"Watch out!" Agumon yelled.

Tailmon jumped high up and then landed down before charging at the larger Digimon while thrusting her fist. "Neko Punch!"

Unimon's horn glowed white before unleashing a shockwave from it. "Spread Neigh!"

This attack shocked Tailmon before it hit her, and then made her roll on the ground many times. When she stopped, her body was seen covered in bruises and before Patamon and Agumon could go to her aid, Unimon quickly flew towards them and landed near Tailmon. He raised his right front leg to stomp on Tailmon, but she rolled away just in time. However, he had stepped on her Holy Ring and made it come out from her tail. He then put the ring in his mouth before flying away.

"Damn it…! He got my Holy Ring…" She coughed before Patamon and Agumon helped her up.

"Be glad that he didn't kidnap you to make you the Kaiser's slave." Patamon stated.

"Patamon's right."

She groaned. "Now, what should we do…?"

"We'll tell Jijimon." Agumon replied.

* * *

A young man no older than eleven was seen having a traditional Japanese breakfast. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green sleeveless collared shirt with yellow coloring in the inside; the collar of the shirt was also yellow. He was also wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt under it and his jeans shorts were pale blue in color.

After finishing his breakfast, the boy stood up, picked up the tray then put it on the sink. "Thanks for the breakfast, kāsan." He told his mother.

"I'm sorry for not being able to take you to school on your first day, Takeru."

"That's alright; I can go by myself." He peeked on his mother, now wearing a white hat on his head. "I'll go and see onīchan after school; he's going to sing his new hit song tonight in a concert."

His mother sighed. "I still don't approve of your older brother being in a band."

Takeru smiled. "Well, I better get going. See you later." He wore white socks and black and green sneakers before going out of the house; he also had on a black school bag. While outside he took out a device known as iPod Classic. He then plugged white headphones to it and put them on his ears before turning it on. He then clicked on a song called Sign; he smiled, put the device in his pocket and walked. "I realize the screaming pain hearing loud in my brain, but I'm going straight ahead with this scar~" He began singing before walking to the elevator. After the elevator stopped, it opened and revealed two children: An older girl and a younger boy. He removed the headphones from his ears before smiling at them.

The older girl had long, straight lavender hair and reddish brown eyes. She was wearing a white hooded jacket with a red sleeveless turtleneck sweater under it. Her shorts were tight and black in color, and her beanie was white with a red line crossing it. She was also wearing round glasses on her eyes. Her sneakers were red and black and her school bag was red.

The younger boy had bowl-shaped dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a purple short-sleeved, v-neck shirt with a long-sleeved high-collared, gray shirt on it. His pants were black in color and his shoes were brown. His school bag was black.

"Good morning." He greeted.

The girl blinked before greeting back. "Good morning."

"I'm Takaishi Takeru. I just moved in to Odaiba with my mother and I'm a fifth grader." He introduced himself before bowing. "Nice to meet you."

The girl smiled at him. "Well Takeru-kun, I'm Inoue Miyako and I'm a sixth grader. My family runs an Ai-Mart convenience store just down the street; you can stop by if you want!" She then looked down at the younger boy. "And this is Hida Iori."

"I'm in the third grad and I practice kendo with my grandfather." He bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Takeru said before getting inside the elevator.

* * *

In the school, a boy was seen practicing soccer. He had maroon spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue hooded jacket with long sleeves and white shorts. His sneakers were blue and black in color, and his socks were white. He was also wearing a pair of rectangular goggles on his head.

He grinned at his friend. "Hikari-chan, what do you think?"

She smiled at him. "Good, but not as good as onī-chan."

Hikari had short brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless pink, high-collared shirt with white shorts and a black belt. She was also wearing pink fingerless, long gloves. Her boots were pink and white. She also had a red hair clip and a digital camera around her neck.

"Yeah, I know. Becoming greater than Taichi-san is almost impossible."

She chuckled at him. "Come on; don't be hard on yourself. With practice, you can be better than him eventually."

He grinned back at her. "You think so?"

She giggled. "No."

He facefaulted. "Hikari-chan! That's mean!"

She laughed even louder at him.

* * *

Takeru, Miyako and Iori were walking to the school together, but the girl and the younger boy were walking in front of Takeru.

"Miyako-san, my computer broke down again." The brown-haired boy told the older girl with a frown.

"I'll fix your computer on one condition." She said with a grin.

"What is it?"

"Tell your mother to make her famous onigiri." She replied while her drool ran down her mouth. "I didn't have them in a long time!"

"Alright then. I'll call her after school."

Miyako giggled. "Bingo!"

The blond boy overheard his two new friends; he wasn't listening to music from his iPod because the battery was low! During the trip to Odaiba, he kept listening to his older brother's new hit song, much to his mother's dismay… _Miyako kinda reminds of Koushiro-san; maybe I can ask her to make my iPod's battery endless! _He thought to himself before sticking his tongue outside.

When he entered the school, he saw something flashing. He stopped and blinked his eyes; something looked very familiar about this. He then saw a spiky haired boy practicing with a soccer ball. "Taichi-san?" He questioned himself.

The boy kicked the ball high; Miyako and Iori looked up at the ball before they put their hands on their heads for protection. The blond boy just jumped in front of them and caught the ball. When the two of them looked up, they saw Takeru standing in front of them. Hikari and the boy came running at them.

The spiky-haired boy grinned at Takeru. "Hey, that was some catch! You can become a goalkeeper for our team!"

The lavender-haired girl turned furiously at the spiky-haired boy, while the blond boy sweat-dropped. "Do you call that an apology?!" She grabbed him from his shirt.

The boy was sweating nervously; she was some scary girl. "S-sorry."

She let go of him before storming off; Iori bowed his head to the boy. "Sorry about Miyako-san." He then followed her to the school.

"What a bitch." The maroon-haired boy swore.

"At least no one got hurt." Hikari stated. "And watch your language, Daisuke-kun." She told him sternly.

The blond boy looked at the girl. He blinked his eyes few times at the girl, which made her uncomfortable. Daisuke grew suspicious of him and stood protectively in front of Hikari. "Why are you looking at Hikari-chan like that?"

"Hikari-chan?" The blond boy repeated before smiling. "It's great to see you again!"

The girl and the other boy both blinked at the blond boy before Hikari smiled as well. "Takeru-kun?! I'm glad to see you too!"

Now Daisuke became confused. How do they know each other?

"So, you've moved today?"

"Yup."

They walked to the school building while chatting together, leaving an annoyed Daisuke behind. "Hey Takeshi! That's my ball!"

The two friends stopped and looked back at Daisuke. "His name is Takeru-kun!"

"Whatever. Just give me back my ball."

"Sorry." He threw the ball back to the spiky-haired boy. "By the way, those goggles are cool!" He commented before leaving.

The soccer playing boy was just staring at the blond boy in shock. _That guy…! He's just mocking me! And now he took Hikari-chan away from me!_

_Daisuke, huh? What was I thinking? Taichi-san is in middle school now! _The blond boy smiled to himself.

* * *

Tailmon, Agumon and Patamon were in the house of the Digimon known as Jijimon; they have waited a very, VERY long time for the old Digimon to show up, since they don't know where he went to. That Digimon had long white beard that covered his mouth and hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing light brown clothes and red gloves and was holding a cane with a cat paw on it.

"How about sending a signal to your human partner?" The elderly Digimon suggested to Tailmon.

"Huh? How can I do that?"

"Simple. Just wish for meeting your friend in your heart and the signal will appear on her Digivice."

"I see."

"But even if that worked, how can they come here?" Agumon asked. The other two young Digimon looked at him then frowned; that was a very good question.

The elder Digimon pointed at a small TV. "See this thing here? This allows humans and Digimon to travel easily between the Digital World and the Real World."

A tick mark appeared on Tailmon's head. "Then why the hell you didn't tell us about that before?!" She shouted at him. "We could've just gone to the Real World and met with our partners!"

"It's not that simple; you need a Digivice to travel there." He replied to her. "Also, the old Digivices can't open a gate to the Digital World, unless someone hacks it and opens it."

They all turned to each other. "Koushiro." They all said in unison.

He nodded at them. "After you send a signal to your partner, meet me in Mt. Infinity." He said before leaving.

They blinked at him before turning to each other. "Alright Tailmon, try and send a signal to Hikari." Patamon told his friend.

Tailmon nodded before taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. _Hikari… I need your help._

* * *

After school, Takeru and Hikari went to pick up their things to head home. "Have you finished unpacking yet?"

"Not yet. Kāsan is still working on her computer."

Then they heard someone running; it turned out to be none other than Daisuke himself. "Hey Takeshi!"

Both children turned to him; Takeru smiled nervously while Hikari sighed. "His name is Takeru-kun."

"Hey Takeru! Why are hanging out with Hikari-chan?"

The other boy blinked before smiling. "I get it; you're jealous. Don't worry; Hikari-chan and I are just friends."

Daisuke blushed. "Don't get me wrong, Takeshi!"

Suddenly, the girl's Digivice began making sounds. She blinked before picking it up and then gasping. "It's Tailmon!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Now this chapter is edited.**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Return To The Digital World

**A/N: BTW, I have edited the last chapter. You have to read it because I've made changes to it.**

**Special Thanks: Guest, Magiccatprincess Aaron for reviewing and being the first reviewers for this story. Also, one more thanks for Magiccatprincess for adding this story to her favorites. I hope you continue to read this story.**

**Reply to Magiccatprincess: Hmm, I'll try and give them development as much as I can.**

**Reply to Aaron: Thanks for the ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

Previously in the first chapter, a controlled Unimon had attacked Tailmon and stole her Holy Ring. Needing help, Tailmon sent a signal to Hikari's Digivice. The brunette was shocked to receive a signal from her partner Digimon. Will she be able to get to her partner's aid? And how?

* * *

**Return To The Digital World  
**

"W-what happened?" The blond boy asked his friend.

She looked at him in worry. "I don't know, but I'm going to contact onīchan and tell him to bring Koushiro-san with him."

The boy nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." He ran off with his worried friend.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The spiky-haired boy asked after running after them.

"Can't tell you, Daisuke-kun." Takeru stated.

"Why?"

"Because you won't understand this." Hikari replied.

However, this didn't stop Daisuke from following them. What were they hiding from him? And who's this Tailmon?

* * *

All three of them had arrived in the Computer Lab; the pink-wearing girl began typing a message on a device called a D-Terminal. Daisuke was blinking at the girl. After she finished typing, the brunette turned to her blond friend. "All done." She stated.

Takeru nodded. "All we have to do now is waiting for them."

The girl sighed and looked down. _Tailmon, just hang in there for a little longer._

The spiky-haired boy could only look at them in confusion. _What's going on…?_

* * *

In the middle school, a boy with brown spiky hair wearing the green uniform of the school for boys was walking through the corridors of the school while holding a bag in his right hand; his goggles were shining. _I'm beat; no practicing soccer today. _Suddenly, a beeping sound startled him out of his thoughts. He groaned before putting his bag down then putting his hand inside his pocket and taking out his D-Terminal. He opened it and read the message.

_On__ī__chan, I have just received a signal from Tailmon. Bring Koushiro-san and come to our school. Takeru-kun is here with me too._

_Hikari_

The boy's eyes went wide. He had to find Koushiro and fast, and he knew exactly the one place Koushiro hangs out in.

The Computer Lab.

However, he RARELY goes there so he doesn't know where it is exactly located in. _Damn it! Serves me right for not going there to do my assignments! _He scolded himself before dashing off.

* * *

Luckily, the brown-haired boy had found the Computer Lab within five minutes; he had asked some students for instructions and they lead him to the lab.

He slid the door of the lab and like what he expected; he had found the red-haired boy working on one of the computers. Because the younger boy was so focused on his work, he didn't hear the door sliding and the older boy entering.

"Ahem."

The younger boy stopped and turned to the older boy. He was slightly surprised to see the brown-haired boy. "Taichi-san! It's a surprise to see you here."

"Koushiro, I had just received a message from Hikari telling me that she had received a signal from Tailmon."

The red-haired boy's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Koushiro, you're the only one who's able to figure something out and get us to the Digital World."

Koushiro put his hand under his chin. "Coincidently, I have been working on that. I have discovered something interesting; there's a possibility to enter the Digital World through a computer."

Taichi's eyes opened widely. "Really? Can you do that?"

The other boy frowned. "I'm not sure. I hope it works with the computers in the elementary school."

"Alright then; let's get there as fast as we could." The older boy said. "We've wasted enough time, and to be honest with you, I'm worried about Agumon."

The younger boy looked down. "Yeah, me too. I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

In the Computer Lab of the elementary school, Hikari and Takeru were waiting impatiently for them. The brunette turned to the maroon-haired boy. "Daisuke-kun, aren't you going home?" She asked the soccer-playing boy, who had refused to leave.

"No. I'm waiting here for Taichi-san so I can figure out what are you hiding from me!"

Both Chosen Children sighed. He sure is a stubborn one.

"Alright, we'll tell you, but you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone." The brown-haired girl said.

The maroon-boy nodded. Was that matter really a big secret?

"There's another world that's different from ours; it's called the Digital World." Hikari began explaining.

The boy blinked. "Digital World?" He put his hand under his chin. "I remember Taichi-san telling me about some Digimon… are they related to the Digital World?"

Takeru nodded. "The Digimon are the creatures that live in the Digital World." He explained. "Digimon is short for Digital Monsters."

Daisuke's eyes widened in horror. Monsters?! "What?"

Hikari held her hands up. "Don't worry; some of the Digimon are friendly."

"While some others are scary."

The spiky-haired boy sweat-dropped. "Okay… so, is Tailmon a Digimon?"

The pink-wearing girl looked down before nodding. "Yes. She's my partner Digimon." She then showed his Digivice to Daisuke. "This is called a Digivice. It makes our Digimon evolve as well as transport us to the Digital World." She held her Digivice closer to her chest. "When you were arguing, Tailmon had sent a signal to my Digivice; I've been worried about her since then."

Takeru sighed. "You know, I've been worried about Patamon after you've received that signal from Tailmon." He admitted. "It's like something is going on in the Digital World."

Just then, the door slid open to reveal two panting middle school male students. "Finally… made it…" Taichi said.

"Just let me… catch my breath…" Koushiro said. "I'm not… as athletic as… you are…"

The three younger children sweat-dropped at the older ones, especially Taichi; he might have lost his fitness…

* * *

In the Digital World, Agumon, Patamon and Tailmon went to Mt. Infinity just as Jijimon told them. Upon entering, they saw the footprints of the old Digimon and followed it. When the trial of footprints disappeared, they saw Jijimon standing near a hole.

"What is it, Jijimon?" The orange flying Digimon asked. "Why did you tell us to come here?"

"Come closer and look at this hole." The old Digimon instructed the younger ones.

They walked to the hole and peeked inside it. There, they saw an egg-like object with flame-like pattern and a horn sticking out of it; there was also a very familiar symbol on it.

"That thing… it has the crest of Courage!" The dinosaur-like Digimon exclaimed.

The old Digimon nodded. "Indeed, and it is here since a long time ago."

* * *

After somewhat of long time of searching, the red-haired prodigy was able to open a gate to the Digital World. He smiled widely before turning to the others. "I have traced Tailmon's signal from Hikari-san's Digivice. We should be able to get to where she is." He stated to them.

They all cheered, but Hikari became concerned again. "We've wasted enough time! Let's go to the Digital World, NOW."

Nobody disagreed with that. Suddenly, the door of the lab slid open and revealed a lavender-haired girl. "What are you guys doing here?" Miyako asked. She blinked when she saw someone familiar and she grinned. "Izumi-senpai! I'm glad you're visiting even after graduating!"

"Err; it's nice seeing you again, Miyako-kun." The prodigy replied with a sweat-drop.

Oh great. Now with Miyako here, they can't get to the Digital World! However, Daisuke saw the frown on Hikari's face and turned the lavender-haired girl around then pushed her. "Go away! We have business here!"

"Since when you have business in the Computer Lab?!" She asked furiously, raising her fist.

Then, a younger boy with bowl hair came running. "Miyako-san, aren't you going to fix my computer?"

The girl glared at the maroon-haired boy. "You're lucky." She said before leaving with Iori.

* * *

The Digimon kept observing the egg for a while. After that, Agumon turned to Jijimon. "So, what are we going to do with it?"

_I believe this is a time of crisis. _"Try and lift it up, Agumon."

The dinosaur-like Digimon blinked before going down and putting his clawed hands on the egg. Suddenly, the egg began glowing orange, surprising the younger Digimon before it stopped glowing. After that, they saw three glowing objects slowly rising up. "What… are those?" Agumon asked before the objects flew outside the mountain at high speed.

* * *

"I'm going with you!" The maroon-haired boy shouted at the others.

"You can't! No one can get to that world but us!" Takeru countered.

The soccer-playing ball gritted his teeth. "I still can't trust you, Takeshi! So, I'm going there to protect Hikari-chan!"

Just then, the monitor of the computer shone, surprising everyone. From it appeared three glowing things colored in three different colors: Blue, red and yellow. The blue object landed in Daisuke's hand while the other two flew outside the lab and landed in the hands of Miyako and Iori. The girl got the red object while the younger boy got the yellow object. They were both shocked by this.

The maroon-haired boy showed the thing in his hand to the others; it looked like a bigger size Digivice with light blue coloring on the side. "What is this...?"

"A Digivice?!" The hat-wearing boy exclaimed.

"But it doesn't look like the ones we have." The girl stated looking back and forth between her Digivice and Daisuke's.

Koushiro snapped out of his shock and turned to the monitor. "The gate's still open; we can still go to the Digital World."

"I can't waste anymore time!" Hikari stated while pointing her Digivice at the monitor. _Hang in there, Tailmon! I'm coming! _The monitor glowed and sucked her in.

The blond boy also pointed his Digivice at the monitor and was sucked in as well. Hikari's older brother did the same thing and the same thing happened to him. Daisuke stood in front of the monitor with his mouth wide open. Koushiro turned to him. "Well Daisuke-kun, didn't you say you will come with us?"

The younger boy shook his head and pointed his Digivice at the monitor. "Here I go!" He said before he was sucked in.

The remaining boy looked at his Digivice before someone arrived and called his name. "Izumi-senpai!" Or his surname.

The boy was startled and hid his Digivice behind his back. Miyako came walking to him with Iori. "What was that light?!" She asked him.

"What light?" He asked sheepishly before laughing nervously.

* * *

The four children appeared within a flash of light from a small TV. They were piled up in a messy way.

"Get off me!" Daisuke shouted who unfortunately for him, was under everyone else.

They all got off the boy; Hikari and Takeru apologized to him but their eyebrows were raised when they noticed a change in Daisuke. "Um, Daisuke-kun? Why your clothes have changed?" The girl asked her friend.

The boy quickly stood up and looked down at himself. His clothes now consisted of blue jeans, long sleeved jacket and a black T-shirt under it. His pants were white in color and for footwear, he had black motorcycle boots. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves on his hands. His standard goggles were still on his head.

The blond boy was impressed. "Wow. Why didn't our clothes change?"

"Maybe because his Digivice allowed him to change his clothes." Hikari stated.

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's great." He looked around him. "Hmm, this place looks like a house."

"You think we didn't realize that, onīchan?"

"But whose house is this?" The blond boy asked.

"This is Jijimon's house." A voice said.

They all turned to the source of the voice and saw a Botamon and a Tokomon. Takeru blinked before approaching them. "Are you my partner?"

The Tokomon shook his head. "No. You must be the Chosen Children."

"Indeed we are. So, do you know a Digimon that goes by the name of Tailmon?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah. She went to Mt. Infinity along with Agumon and Patamon." Botamon replied.

The two old siblings looked at each other. What are they doing in a dangerous place like that?

"Why did they go there?" Hikari asked.

"Jijimon told them to go there." The pink Digimon replied.

"Who's Jijimon?" Takeru asked.

"He's the mayor of this city, File City." The black Digimon replied.

Taichi smiled. "Thanks guys." He turned to his friends. "Alright. Let's go and meet our Digimon!"

* * *

"Those two were Digimon?" Daisuke asked while walking behind the others.

"Yup. These are two of the cutest Digimon." The brown-haired girl stated.

"So, what do you think they're doing there anyway?" The brown-haired boy asked.

The blond boy shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

When they entered the cave, they saw footprints and followed them. Meanwhile in the cave, the Digimon were sitting down doing nothing. Tailmon sighed for the hundredth time. "When is Hikari coming?"

"I don't know." Agumon admitted before sighing too.

Patamon's wings were suddenly flattered. "I'm hearing voices!"

The Digimon stood up and took a fighting stance. They might be slaves of the Digimon Kaiser. But when the figures appeared, they dropped their guard and stared widely at the newcomers. The three of them ran towards their partners.

"Taichi! You have grown taller!" The dinosaur-like Digimon jumped on his partner and hugged him.

"You haven't changed at all, Agumon!" The boy stated before laughing.

"Patamon! Am I glad to see you!" The boy nuzzled his cheek on Patamon's.

"I see you've got a new hat, Takeru."

"Tailmon! I'm so happy to see you again!" She said while hugging her partner, but when she opened her eyes, she noticed the missing Holy Ring from Tailmon's tail. "What happened? Where's your Holy Ring?"

The feline-like Digimon hopped down; her face had a sad look on it. "Few months ago, a human who called himself the Digimon Kaiser came to our world and began enslaving Digimon." She began explaining.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "A human? I thought we're the only humans who are able to enter the Digital World."

"He's using some kind of a Digivice that's different than the ones you have." She said.

"Maybe it's similar to Daisuke-kun's." The blond boy said.

Daisuke pulled out his Digivice and showed it to Tailmon. "Like this one?"

"Yes! Exactly like that!" The cat-like Digimon replied.

"This Digivice came from the computer."

This has caught Jijimon's attention. _Came from the computer? Is this boy one of the new Chosen Children? _He then looked down at the egg. _Then, he might be able to lift up this DigiEgg and release the sleeping Digimon from under it._

"So, how can this Digimon Kaiser enslave Digimon?" The brunette asked.

"He's using tools known as Dark Rings." Tailmon continued explaining. "If they wrap themselves on a Digimon, they will be controlled by the Digimon Kaiser and obey his every word."

Taichi and Takeru gasped. "Those are similar to the Black Gears that Devimon used to control other Digimon!" The blond boy exclaimed.

"But unlike the Black Gears, you can't dispel their effect by using your Digivices." Patamon stated.

"Maybe the new Digivice can?" Hikari asked.

Tailmon shook her head. "No. The only way to free a Digimon from the Kaiser's control is by destroying it."

"But enslaving Digimon and order them to do his bidding… that's unforgivable!" The brunette shouted.

The maroon-haired boy looked at his friend in surprise. He had never seen Hikari so angry like that.

"I'm glad you've explained to your partners about the situation here." Jijimon stated, walking closer. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jijimon, and I am the mayor of File City."

They all bowed. "Nice to meet you, Jijimon." The brown-haired girl said.

He then looked at Daisuke. "You in blue. Can you get down this hole and lift up this DigiEgg?"

They all looked down the hole and saw the DigiEgg. Taichi gasped when he saw the symbol of his crest on it. "No way! What's the crest of Courage doing on this weird-looking egg?!"

"This is the DigiEgg of Courage and under it is a Digimon who went into slumber a long time ago." The old Digimon explained.

They all looked at him in surprise. "Really?" Taichi asked.

The old Digimon nodded. "Now new Chosen Child, can you lift it up?"

The boy eyed the DigiEgg before getting in the hole. He knelt down and put his hands on the DigiEgg. He then pulled as hard as he could before he fell back with the DigiEgg on his lap. They all looked at him in shock before a burst of orange light erupted from the hole and a sleeping figure of a Digimon was seen. The Digimon's figure became clearer before it opened its red eyes and jumped on Daisuke and hugged him. The Digimon was blue in color and looked like a lizard.

"Yay! I'm finally released from under the DigiEgg!" He then jumped off the surprised boy. "I'm V-mon! What's your name?"

"D-D-Daisuke." The boy stammered.

"Daisuki? Nice name! I'm glad I've met you, Daisuki!"

The maroon-haired boy blinked. "Daisuke." He corrected the Digimon.

"That's what I've said! Daisuki!"

Daisuke blinked more times. Oh boy; this is going to be awesome.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Flame me, okay? Flame me for not getting to the important part yet! For writing too much useless stuff! I deserve a flame!**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	3. AN

**A/N: Well, I have decided to give this story to another author. She's also my friend and she's a good writer. I'm really sorry about this.**


End file.
